Over A thousand Years
by G123123
Summary: What is the difference between love and hate? Both are strong emotions that plague the heart. This is a story of Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson. From the year 900 to "present" To begin (all mostly human) Caroline is a handmaid in the Mikealson household. The family is finally returning after five years. There will be love, heartbreak, betrayal, and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for reading this! I have been an avid reader of klaroline fanfiction and finally decided to write my own. This story is going to take place over a thousand years till present TVD aka 2009. The beginning takes place when the Mikaelsons were human. It will progress from there. Please be nice! **

**Disclaimer I do not own the rights to these characters. **

Faster. Faster. Caroline ran the cold air stinging her lungs as she took shallow breaths. She was unaware of what she was running from but knew in her gut that if she stopped her life would be forfeited. The woods were cold the first snow just fallen. She was in nothing but her night shift. The fabric sticking to her body as a second skin. She knew she was dreaming but panic overcame reason. Just when she was about to be attacked by whatever her advisory was, she woke up in a cold sweat.

For six months this nightmare has plagued her dreams. This time she was lucky that her roommates had not been awoken by her screams. She looked over at her friend, Ellen, she was still asleep peacefully on her bedroll. Ellen never had to worry about night terrors waking her. Come to think of its Caroline finds it hard to believe that anything upsets Ellen. Looking out their tiny Window Caroline saw the sun creep up and thought it was better to start her day now then in an hour like the rest of the staff.

Getting dressed was a challenge with no one to tighten the laces of her gown. So, Caroline decided on a front lace up blue gown. Nothing special but it would do in a pinch. Her appearance was important to the estate. She was recently released from the kitchen to be a house Maid. It was only because the house was understaffed. The owners were returning home after five years. Caroline just managed to get her hair in a bun when the kitchen bell rang. She smiled to herself because there is no reason the bell would be ringing if not to summon her presence. She sprinted to the kitchen busting through the double doors to see her best friend Ayna Bennett making breakfast. The smell of biscuits filled her nostrils.

"No touching" Ayna snapped at Caroline just as she was about to snag a croissant from a basket. She rolled her eyes. Caroline swears Ayna has eyes in the back of her head.

"Why not? It is not like anyone else is going to eat them the tenants are not due till tomorrow." Caroline said ignoring Ayna's warning and stuffed her face with the pastry. Ayna looked around at her friend eyeing her.

"You did not receive word. They are coming today. Should be here within the hour. Matthew and Tatiana went to all the rooms this morning with the news." Caroline was in a panic. She was not ready for their presence.

"They must have come when I was in the bathing room. Are you positive they are coming today? I am not ready my uniform is not pressed I had a day to prepare" Caroline was rambling, and she knew it. Ayna guided her to a chair and instructed her to breath in and out.

"Caroline calm down it will be fine, and it is not your job to fix the house that is for mistress Tatiana to work out. "Okay" Ayna made Caroline looks at her. "Say okay!"

"Okay Ayna. OKAY!" Caroline's thoughts were still running in her head and Ayna knew it.

"Caroline does this have anything to do with ..." Ayna stopped. She knew not to say his name, but she had to know her friend would be okay in the time to come. "Does this have to do with him, I mean seeing him again that is?" Caroline looked at her friend all thoughts of polishing silver and washing linens flew out of her head and all she saw was him. His back to be exact as he walked away from her.

"No Ayna I have not given him a thought. And besides, we do not even know if he is accompanying the family. So, I am going to continue not thinking about him for the rest of my days." There was a fire in Caroline's eyes that Ayna only seen once. six months ago, the day everything changed.

After leaving Ayna in the kitchen Caroline made her way to her room. If the Mikelsons where on their way she was going to look her best. All she knew was that she would be tending to the children from her knowledge there were seven Fin, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebecca, and Henrick. Making it to her room she stopped dead at the mess that greeted her. Dresses and ribbons were scattered across the room covering every surface and in the middle was mistress Tatia.

"What in the heavens do you think you are doing Tatia Patrova!" Caroline shouted. Her boss and friend wiped towards her. Everyone was amazed that Caroline could tell the difference between Tatia and Ellen. Being identical twins, it was a challenge for most, but all Caroline had to do was feel their presence and she knew who she was dealing with. Tatia glared at Caroline.

"Ellen took my greeting dress and I am getting it back. Only problem is I have no idea where she put it." Tat explained as she dug further into Caroline's wardrobe.

"Well I know it is not in my closet now get out I have to get ready and from the looks of it so do you." Tatia was still in her night shift and her curls were piled on her head. She dropped all the dresses in her grasp and fell on the bed in defeat.

"They were not due till tomorrow" she wailed "I am not prepared." No one was prepared when it came to the Mikaelsons Caroline thought. She was only fifteen when they were home last and from what she remembered they were not very nice.

"Come on Taita we can help each other. Everything will work out how it is meant to be. One hour later Caroline Forbes and Tatia Patrova were presentable. Tatia donned a cherry modest dress with her hair in a low bun. While Caroline picked a light-yellow gown with her hair in soft pinned curls. Just as she placed the last pin there was a knock at the door. The Mikaelsons were home.

Nicklaus Mikaelson did not want to be here. Home. There were too many memories. Too much pain. And there was her. Five years. For five years he had not heard her laugh seen her smile. He tried to forget and for a time he had but it was time to wake up now. He was standing on the north east hill looking down upon his family estate. It looked the same, dark and cold. He was the first to arrive. It was Kols' idea to race home much to their mothers' dismay. But Klaus could not refuse a competition. And besides he was aching for a distraction. If he had to keep pace with his family carriage he would burst through his skin. But that lead him here alone and he was not good alone. Just as he was about to make his way down his brother Elijah broke through the trees.

"Nicklaus! You must wait for mother we are to arrive as a family. "Klaus gave a bitter laugh in response. Family they were no family simply people who share blood and fought.

"Dear brother when are we going to give up with the illusions?" Elijah just glared at Klaus.

"It is strange to be back "was all he added ignoring Klaus comment.

"Yes, it is indeed." It did not take long before the rest of their party arrived.

The house was just as he remembered. It was nothing grand and decorative as the houses in the old world, but it was large. Klaus forgot the sheer amount of space that made up the new world. Their house was the only structure in sight. It was wood and nails built by his father Mikael and his two eldest siblings Raven and Mikael the second. It was their death that drove them away five years ago. And they would gladly stay away if there mother Ester had not been urged by the spirits to return. Ester was a practitioner of the magical arts. She could pull from the earth's power and heal the sick. But she can also converse with her ancestors and for some reason unknown to Nicklaus they wanted them back at this bloody property. A place wild with temptation.

When they made it two the door Mikael helped Ester and Rebecca out of the wagon and ordered the boys to tie the horses. After one booming knock the door swung open to reveal her. She was just as he remembered. Her olive skin, bright brown eyes, and her rich dark hair was tied in a bun. Klaus just stared as Tatia Patrova opened the door and welcomed the Mikaelsons home.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock and time stood still as Tat opened the door and she was greeted by the Mikelsons. She could not place the names to any of them. Caroline was only in the home a year before their departure and she barely left the kitchen. The only ones she was sure of was Rebecca and Ester. Being the only females and separated by age. Both had creamy skin and blond hair Ester more faded then Rebecca's. She then looked at the men there were six. And she had no idea who was who. Just when she was about to panic Ester spoke.

"Tatia, my, my what a beautiful woman you have become!" The woman took Tatia in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Ester, so very kind" was all Tat said. Caroline noticed that she was shifting eyes between two of the men. One had dark hair and brown eyes while the other was polar opposite with blond hair that curled and blue eyes. They did have something in common, both men looked at Tat like she was the sun. This was no surprise to Caroline when standing next to Tatia her presence was nonexistent.

"I believe introductions are in order" Tatia said guiding the family over to the staff which consisted of just Caroline, Ellen, Ayna and Matthew. Caroline did mention that they were understaffed. "Mikaelson family I would like to introduce you to my help. This is Miss Ayna Bennett she will prepare the meals" Ayna curtsied and gave the family a smile.

"Please to meet you. Feel free to come to me if you have any request. I love to try and create new things." One of the boys came up and encased his hands over Ayna's pressing a kiss to the top of her hand.

"I am Kol Mikaelson and I will gladly bend to your will" he smirked at Ayna's shocked expression.

"Stop it Kol your terrorizing the poor creature" snapped Rebecca. Caroline had a feeling they could get along. Tatia moves down the line.

"And I'm sure you remember my sister Ellen. She will be assisting you Ester and Mikael." Ester treated Ellen the same way she did Tatia. Mikael only gave a solid nod. "And Matthew will be here to assist with the stables. All that leave is Caroline." Care did not even register what was going on until she had eight pairs of eyes on her at once. "Caroline was here when you were last on the property, but she was in the kitchen. Although she has worked her way up and now, she will be tending to the children of the household. Please introduce yourself to her when you get the chance. She is most likely reeling in her head right now." Caroline gave her friend a glare. She was right but Caroline did not need the Mikaelsons to know. Seconds later she felt her hand was incased in another and a feather like kiss was planted atop it. Caroline assumed it was Kol from his action with Ayna but when she looked down, she was treated so curly blond hair and striking blue eyes. This was one of the men that was staring at Tatia. "My name is Nicklaus but please call me Klaus." was all he said before he existed from the room.

Time stood still and all he saw was gold. He was mostly worried about how he would confront Tatia. They did not end things well. He was able to acknowledge that she grew into a beautiful young lady but the moment he saw Caroline, Tatia Patrova disappeared from his mind. She had creamy skin the color of milk with golden locks that looked as though they were sent from the heavens and her name, Caroline, like Music to his ears. He just had an urge to be close to her. The memories of his lips on her hand sent electricity through his entire body and for the first time he felt truly alive. And that terrified him. He left as quickly as he came bursting through the door determined to forget the girl who made him feel. But fate had other plans.

Klaus managed to make it to his room. Actually, he picked these rooms. It was at the top of the home and had gigantic windows that overlook the rising sun. The light would be perfect for painting and Klaus found himself itching for his brushes and oils. But they were all packed away. He knew how to make his paints from years away from civilization as a child with no import of fine paint. He found that mashing berries can produce rather vivid colors and made a point to search the land for supplies the moment he could get away from Michael. His father he clenched his fist at the thought of the man. He made his way over to the drink cart and poured himself a glass.

Michaels' temper could get the better of him and Rebecca or Henrick would gain a bruise on their arm. Klaus was able to take most of their fathers' cruel punishment sparing his siblings but there was only so much he could take. For a moment all Klaus saw was red. It appears he has the same temper, but he directs at himself. In the next moment he was on the floor Chaos surrounding him and the blond was standing in the doorway out of breath. Although not with fear. It was something else he could not place and when their eyes connected, he knew what it was. Worry. For him. What is this creature though Klaus?

"What happened" Caroline busted upstairs when she heard the crash from upstairs. She was surprised to see it was Nicklaus Mikaelson that cause the commotion. She was about to chastise him for wrecking the room she just set up when she noticed the gash on his hand. For her deduction he must have crashed into the drink cart breaking the glass and cut himself. How a grown man had crashed a cart was Unknow to her. She. Immediately saw HIM as she looked at Klaus in that moment. They looked nothing a like where he had dark hair and brown eyes Klaus was light and striking. He has thin lips that contain little emotion whereas Klaus has the most expressive mouth she has ever seen. She snaps out of her thoughts as she advances towards Klaus.

"No! Stop! I am fine." he spats at her.

"No, you are not! You are bleeding and I am going to help you weather you like it out not!" Caroline has a way of dealing with difficult stubborn men from her father William. To…. him. She still could not say his name.

"There glass stop Caroline!" He was shouting at her now. There was something in the way he said her name that made her hesitant. No one ever remembers her name, but this man heard it once and says it as though he always had known her.

"I know there is glass now come down and let me concentrate." Caroline never told anyone besides Ayna but, for some reason trusted Klaus. It was almost as though they were sharing vulnerabilities. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she willed the glass to water and in that moment it obeyed. No one knew why Caroline could so what she could. As far as Ayna knew it was not elemental or ancestral magic it was just, Caroline. Her mother used to say it was because she was so stubborn that she could just make things obey her.

She heard a gasp escape Klaus and she opened her eyes. The glass that was protruding from Klaus' hand was nothing but a puddle in his palm. "Sh and please do not tell anyone. Just let me see your hand" Klaus obliged presenting his hand to Caroline. It was her turn to feel the electric shock from physical contact. "I'm unable to heal the body so I'll just have to stitch this up manually. I should have a needle and thread somewhere in this room" she walked over to the rest and pulled out a sewing kit.

"You sure know where things are here love." He said when his voice returnees to him.

"I do. While your family was away, I considered this as my room." Klaus gave her a look. "I know it is not conventual, but I was drawn to it for some reason it was almost as if the sun was calling me." All Klaus could do was stare at her as she made her way back and placed his injured hand in her lap. "talk to me as I work it will help with the pain, a distraction" Caroline suggested. Klaus remained silent. Caroline glanced up to see him just looking at her. "Itis rude to stare." Klaus was relentless though.

"Even if the subject is beautiful?" This won him a blush that creeped up on her cheeks. Caroline scoffed. "Is it that hard to believe that I find you beautiful?" Caroline could tell he meant the question and was so flustered that she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"YES" she shouted pulling a little harder than necessary on the stitch causing Klaus to growl. The nerve of this man she thought as she tossed his hand aside and stood up to make her exist but before she left, she felt the need to make one more comment "You should know that Tatia Patrova is my best friend. So, I know everything!" Caroline Forbes then left Klaus Mickelson on his knees.

It was right after lunch so there was a lag in the day. It was Caroline's favorite time because she Bonnie, Tatia, and Ellen all gathered in the kitchen and helped Bonnie prepare dinner. "I mean the nerve of him. After what he did to you Tatia. I am still reeling" Caroline has been going on and on about her encounter with Nicklaus. It was nearing the hour when Tatia chimes in.

"Caroline, darling it is all right. What happened was ages ago and I hold no ill will towards him or Elijah and neither should you." Caroline appreciated her friend's attempt at confront but did not believe her full heartedly. Care was there when Tatia got her heart broken by Nicklaus and for him to completely ignore Tat and pursue Caroline was unacceptable; To both women. So Caroline was going to forget him and continue with her life.

"Okay distraction Ayna how and what is going on with you and Kol?" The dark-haired girl to hide her grin.

"Nothing is going on between Kol and me and nothing ever will Caroline and leave it at that. Kol is a notorious flirt and I will not be on that list "Ayna stood her ground.

"Seems like all the Mikaelson men have that reputation beside Henrick but he is only eight so time will tell" Ellen said, and it caused all the girls to burst into giggles.

"I get it. My brothers are great entertainment." a new voice said, and the girls refrained from laughing to see Rebecca Mikaelson in the kitchen arms crossed. Here we go a reprimand though Caroline, but she was surprised when Rebecca hopped on the counter across from Caroline. "This is going to be so much fun to have girls around. For five years I have only my vermin of brothers to keep me company and every time I meet a suitor, they scare him off." Rebecca realizes that no one was talking anymore and looked up at the girls. Each one was staring at her like she lost her mind. "Or not?" Rebecca said about to move but Caroline reached her arm out and pulled her back.

"Welcome to the fold but you have to prepare yourself for we will be mocking and complaining about your brothers. Deal" Caroline asked with a smile.

"Deal" Rebecca said, and all the girls laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thank you so much for reading, here is chapter three. There are flashbacks in this chapter! Please leave a review I would love to hear from all of you.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally dinner and they family was expected to be present. Klaus groaned. He had enough of his family from the trip. He had no desire to dine with them. But he knew who else would be there. Tatia Petrova, his brother Elijah and they have yet to sort out their issues. But then there was her, Miss. Caroline. The little witch. His mouth stretched in a smile at the thought of her. She was a feisty thing. But he knew nothing about her while she seemed to know a lot about him. He had no idea how to explain his past with Tatia and he had no idea what Tatia had told Caroline. A knock came and interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" Klaus was a tad disappointed when the blond that walked in was not his Caroline but his beloved sister. If he was honest Rebecca was his favorite sibling next to Henrick. "What do you want Rebecca?" He asked in greeting taking a sip of his tumbler and poured one for Rebecca.

"Dinner is to start. Mother sent me to come fetch you." She answered taking the liqueur in one swift gulp. "I also wanted to tell you of my new friend. I believe you are familiar with. Yay high, light curls, blue eyes." Klaus looked over at his sister to see her gauging his response. He did not give her the satisfaction.

"You really made a friend? I pity the girl." Rebecca gave him a pout disappointed he would not play her game.

"Yes, I have friends Nik, so do not scare this one off."

"I will not give her a second thought." was all Klaus said. But he was lying through his teeth.

Rebecca told him dinner was ready a quarter of an hour ago so he thought now would be a good time to descend. He has been dreading the conversations that would occur at the dinner table tonight. A lot when unresolved when he and his family left five years ago. He was fifteen when he met Tatia Patrova. Eighteen when he fell in love with her and twenty when he left her. The day they met was unremarkable to a bystander but for him his world forever changed.

_Ten years ago _

_He was hunting in the woods alone at night when he heard a scream. He raced forward knowing full well that the beast of the full moon would be out. It was not safe for a girl to out here alone. He did not care about himself around the beast. He had been trained since childhood to fight. As he got closer her heard another cry. Eventually he made it to a clearing and there were two girls. For a Moment Klaus though he was seeing double but realized that they looked the same. And in front of them was a wolf. _

_One of the girls held a stick in preparation to attack while the other was cowering behind her sister. Klaus was immediately taken with this girl; her bravado and strength were not qualities he has seen in any of the girls he had known. The growl of the wolf brought his senses away from the striking girl and back to the beast. He was about to attack from behind when he saw an arrow fly. _

_Spinning around Klaus saw his brother Elijah break through the clearing and finish off the wolf. The girl still defending her sister looked wearily at Elijah, and then at the best before she broke down in sobs, clinging to her sister. Once they processed their emotions the girl flung herself at Elijah and Klaus retreated back to the wood never seen. He saw the look in his brothers eyes it was the same Klaus had in his. He wanted the girl and Klaus will let him have her. He had to. _

Klaus assumes that when he saw her again that the same feelings would emerge. He loved her; he knew that. Would most likely always love her but it was dulled for some reason. It was odd she was even more beautiful now that she was a grown woman. But it was like the tether between them snapped.

He was not a surprise that Tatia and her sister Ellen were both present at the table. They were practically family. What did surprise him was the presence of a man he did not know. He was of solid build, not tall but strong with dark hair and eyes. He was seated next to a woman of equal dark hair and eyes, but not related Klaus would say.

Rebecca saw Klaus first and called him over. "Nik you will not believe who is here!" She gestured for the man to stand. Klaus had no idea what his sister was talking about he has no idea who this man was.

"What is it Rebecca?" He said as he made his way over.

"I'm sure you do not remember me." Said the man. Klaus just looked at him.

"I do not." Was all he said. Rebecca was grinning ear to ear as she looked between the two men.

"Nik think gangly, needy, and over all annoying" the man gave Rebecca a look.

"I am not those things anymore" he looked at Klaus again. "I feel introductions are in order again. My name is Tyler Lockwood" Klaus could not believe is eyes this was Tyler the weak boy who used to follow him and Elijah around.

"Tyler Lockwood my, my, look at you."

"Yes, he is a real heartbreaker." Said the girl next to him a smirk on her face but she was not looking at Klaus. There was a crash and the whole party looked. It was the blond, Caroline. She dropped the drink tray. Her eyes were alit with fire and knowing her abilities Klaus was pretty sure that she was holding back from setting the entire place aflame.

"Blasted girl what is wrong with you!" Mikael was up from his chair.

Klaus saw Tatia move towards her friend but gave her a nod to sit. His first acknowledgment of her. "I will handle her father." Klaus said through gritted teeth. He made his way to Caroline. "Come on love let's get you cleaned up".

"Find Ayna" She said. He took her arm and the moment he touched her she collapsed. Thankfully Klaus managed to catch her.

"She is alright I think she may have a fever. I will take her up." Klaus had no idea what was coming over him but he carried the girl to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Ayna said in way of greeting. She was fussing around the kitchen moving things off the prep table. "Lay her down!" Klaus obeyed her and places a malleable Caroline on the table.

"I have no bloody clue what happened. She just asked for you and then collapsed. I know about her gifts and right before it looked as though he was about to set us all aflame." Ayna did not seem surprised.

"Was a certain Lockwood present at dinner tonight?" She sneered the word as if his name tasted bitter.

"What does Tyler Lockwood have to do with what's going on with her?" Klaus has never been more confused. Ayna looked weary at war with herself on what she can divulge.

"It is not my place to tell you. Although I will say this. Caroline possesses a rare form of magic that no one really understands. But when she becomes emotional be it anger, sadness, even joy it wants to be released and they only way she can stop it is by consuming the magic herself." Ayna placed a cold cloth in Caroline's brow. "She will be fine tomorrow. Are you able to carry her to her room?" This was a routine Klaus realized. He nodded and took Caroline.

She was so tiny in his arms. As he made his way down Caroline dug into his arm sighing comfortably. Klaus marveled at the girl. What was happening to him? He found her room and placed her in bed tucking a curl behind her ear. "Sleep well Love." Klaus whispered

Just as he closed the door, he felt a hand on him. Turning around he was greeted to the last person he wanted to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fire. Fire. Fire. The words burned in her mind. She was on her way with the drinks for dinner when she was ambushed. He was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be gone. Tyler Lockwood was standing in the dining room and he was with her.

Six months ago.

_Today was they day Caroline could feel it in her bones. Tyler told her that he had something important to tell her and it had to be tonight. There was a note for her to meet him at the forest edge. Caroline has been pacing her room since sunrise. _

"_Caroline you are still here? Have you left the room at all today?" Tatia came in the room. She was worried for her friend she knew Caroline and Tyler loved each other but was doubting Tyler's intentions for tonight. _

"_I'm too nervous Tat! Tonight, could be the night! We have talked about our future and they have always included each other. I think …. I think he may ask me to marry him! I cannot breath." Caroline was panting as she fell on the bed. She loved Tyler and he loved her nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought. _

_The woods were not a safe place especially during a full moon but Caroline took that risk. Tyler would protect her. She was at the clearing an hour early before sunset. Caroline was always punctual. She waited and waited for him it was nearing midnight and the air was getting icy. She was shivering clinging to her clock for warmth when she heard the howl. Wolves. She knew they existed but was not one to believe in men transforming into beast. The sound still terrified her. "Tyler" she called fear in her voice. "Tyler where are you?" A crack came from behind her. Caroline felt a hot air down her neck. _

_She turned around slowly. Behind her was the largest wolf she had ever seen. It was completely black its' jaw prepared to bite. Caroline had never felt such fear. "TYLER?!" She was screaming now and the wolf continued to Progress towards her. "TYLER, TYLER, TYLER!" She willed her eyes closed. The wolf's mouth inches from her neck. "Tyler" her last word was a whisper but contained more power than she could ever know. She felt the magic of that word surround her. _

_Moments past before she opens her eyes. The wolf was gone, and a man was in his place. Caroline stepped back in surprise. What was happening? She heard a moan and the man stood his back to her. But Caroline knew that back. "Tyler?" Her voice was shaking as the man turned around and sure enough it was Tyler Lockwood. _

"_Caroline what are you doing here? Did I hurt you? Caroline are you okay?" He was racing towards her his hands gripping her shoulders worry on his face. His grip was hard too hard. Caroline snapped out of her trace. _

"_Get away from me!" Tyler's body flew away from her and he stumbled to the ground. But Caroline never touched him. She was too mad to care. "As for why I am here. You Asked me!" She was furious with him yes but also at herself because she realized something. "You did not send the note." _

"_I do not know what you are talking about Caroline I would never ask you here." Hurt came across her face. "I mean I would never want to hurt you" _

"_You have hurt me Tyler! When were you going to tell me that you are a, a" She could not get the word out? _

"_He is a werewolf" said a forging voice. "Poor little Caroline how does it feel being lied to." Caroline had never seen the girl. _

"_Sarah enough, back down!" Tyler clearly knew this girl. _

"_Now Ty she should know the truth best get it out now?" The girl Sarah had a smile on her face. _

"_Sarah, stop!" Tyler was shouting now. _

_NO! Tell me. I want to know!" Caroline could not believe her words but she felt in her bones that it was important. _

"_Tyler is my mate. And we are to be wed in a year. Sorry you had to find out this way. Ty tried to reject his nature but now that he has turned, he ca not fight it anymore. He belongs to me." Caroline could tell the girl was pleased with herself. _

"_I do not understand, Tyler?" She wanted so bad for him to explain. _

"_It is true Care. It is over I am sorry I have no choice." _

"_Well neither do I then." Caroline walked away. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all that are reading my story, it is giving me the motivation to keeping writing! Here is chapter four. This chapter is only from Klaus' POV! Don't worry Caroline will be in the next one! Please leave a review I would love to hear for you 3 **

**ENJOY**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatia, this was the last thing he needed right now. While he had to admit, she looked terrific in her forest green dress. Her curly hair in elaborate braids, but when he looks in her eyes, he felt nothing. All he could think about was the blond beauty in his arms. "I know we need to talk eventually, but now is not the time, Tatia." He was surprised that the words came out in a growl, and Tatia took a step back hurt reflected in her eyes.

"Is she alright?" She directed her eye contact at Caroline, worrying replacing the hurt. He looked down at Caroline. If one did not know better, they would think her dead. Her complexion grayed, and her breathing slow. At that moment, Klaus vowed to himself that he would never let anything hurt her.

"She is fine Tatia, I was instructed to take her to her room, so if you excuse me." He tried to move past her hoping the conversation was over, but Tatia gripped his arm again.

"Klaus, she is like a sister to me. Are you sure she is alright?" At the worried look on her face, Klaus realized that Caroline did not confide in her supposed best friend about her abilities or her tendencies to burn out. Interesting, he thought.

"If you need more reassurance, you can talk to Ayna. I know nothing but what I was told." He got to the end of the hallway when Taita spoke again.

"Will he hurt you for this?" It came out as a whisper, but he hears her as if he shouted it through the house." He did not respond because he could not give her the answer she wanted. Klaus knew that he would face Mikael's wrath for coming to Caroline's aid. His father would take it for weakness, pitying a servant girl. But he did not care. His father would find a way to hurt him no matter what he did. And besides, if keeping Caroline safe meant that he had to sport a few new bruises, he would gladly accept the pain. After a few more corridors, he made it to Caroline's rooms. They were in the cellar of the house. It was damp and cold down here, and the place only consisted of two bedrolls a chest and nothing else. No wonder Caroline preferred to be in his rooms. She thrived in the sunlight. She was light. He rested her on one of the bedrolls and found a blanket to cover her. He was about to get up to leave when he hears her whimper. It was so quiet he was amazed he could hear her, but he did. She said a name, and it made his blood boil. "Tyler"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus made his way back to the dining room. Of course, this was the last place he wanted to be. But he did not want to anger Mikeal any more than he already had. The party seemed to be in full force when he returned. Tatia was also present standing next to his mother with her shadow of a sister Ellen behind her. The men appeared to have retired to the den for a port. Klaus was relieved that his father retired to his room after dinner was finished. But his brothers and the Lockwood boy remained.

"Well, Well, Well, is it not my heroic brother who recused the damsel in distressed" Kol sang in greeting, holding up his cup in salute.

"Caroline Forbes, a Damsel? That is absurd," Came a feminine voice. Klaus turned to see the brunet that was seated next to Tyler at dinner. She walked into the den with a fresh glass of port. It was Elijah that spoke first.

"Why would you say that about Miss. Forbes?" He had the same tone that reminded Klaus of how Elijah talked to people disrespecting Rebecca. Why would his brother care about how a stranger talked about one of their servants. The brunet gave a subtle smirk.

"Caroline Forbes is not the innocent little flower everyone believes. Right, Tyler." She now stood behind Tyler's chair her hands on his shoulders. Tyler seemed unfazed by his companions' statement. The girl continues. "I mean no honest woman would try and seduce a man betrothed to another." Her grip was tight on Tyler's' shoulders.

"Sarah, that is enough for now. This is a party, now is not the time for such things." Tyler said with a laugh before finishing off his tumbler.

"I think it is only fair to warn the Mikealson men of the vixen that lives in their home. Caroline is an orphan her parents killed by wolves two years ago. She has no money, no status, and she set her eye on my Tyler, one of the most wealthy men in the village. She did not care he was promised to me." She moved her hands down Tyler's chest making everyone in the room a little uncomfortable, but none the less she continued. "She has a way with men I will admit, Tyler almost fell victim to her seduction, but the issue was taken care of wasn't it Tyler." A smile grew on her face. "That witch will not get you anymore." She placed a delicate kiss on his cheek before exiting the room leaving the Mikealson men in shock.

"I think it is best if I go," Tyler said, a nervous laugh bubbling from his throat. Klaus could not believe what he heard. The beautiful woman he met the one that took care of him gave herself to another man. It made him sick. But he did not know the full story. It is clear that Sarah disliked Caroline, but the one thing that scared him the most is when she called Caroline a witch. How could she possibly know?

"Now that was a spectacle!" Kol said, glee on his face. "Although it would make a much better story if it were true."

"Why do you say that Kol," Klaus said, taking a seat in the chair Tyler vacated. His face was the picture of disinterest, but inside, his mind was screaming for answers.

"Because while you lot were not friends with Tyler when we were last home, I was," he took another sip, "And all the bastard would talk about was how he was so in love with a girl named Caroline." This revelation made Klaus's heart hardened. If what Kol said was right, it means he could never have her, because she was in love with another.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took me so long to update! I lost motivation and then school started again. But I am back and going to be more consistence (at least try to!) **

Caroline

Caroline woke up to a tender hand, shaking her shoulders. Struggling to open her eyes, she groaned, wanting to go back to her slumber. She felt exhausted. Her whole body ached. Even the gentle dim of candlelight made her eyes burn. "Go away," she growled. The hand on her shoulder only persisted. Caroline suddenly became aware that someone was touching her. She jerked away for the stranger. The figure laughed; it was warm, familiar, and feminine. Ellen Petrova stood above her friend, giggling.

"Calm down. I was just trying to wake you. Who did you think it was?" The moment the words left Ellen's mouth; she realized her mistake. "Oh, you thought it was Tyler. I am sorry, Care I though the nightmares passed." At the sound of his name, Caroline began to remember the events of dinner. She was caring in the drink tray when she heard that voice. "He is a real heartbreaker." looking back, it was not Sarah's words that set Caroline spiraling. It was Tyler's eyes, and they looked the same as they had that night.

She felt the magic in her blood boil, wanting to burn the place down. Caroline was never good at hiding her emotions. But as soon as the feeling came, she consumed the flames herself. Taking on that much energy should have killed her. She then remembered the arms around her body. They were strong and warm. They just felt right. Caroline ran her hands along her arms, remembering the burning comfort of his touch. Did he bring her to bed? was Niklaus Michaelson in her room. A blush crept on her cheeks.

"What are you thinking about Care? Please do not tell me you miss him?" her friends looked worried.

"No," Caroline said solidly. "I do not miss him." She believed herself. Caroline Forbes is not an angry person. But she does feel regret. Regret that she trusted Tyler. Shame that she loved him. But it was not Tyler's touch she missed and craved now. "What time is it?" she asked, getting up from the bed, determined to distract herself. Klaus was off-limits to her; she was a servant in his house; it would be completely inappropriate. Also, he was in love with Taita. Caroline would set her feelings aside; there was no point dwelling on a man she could never have.

"It is just before sunrise. Anya sent me to fetch you for breakfast; she also made a tea." Ellen handed her a cup with a familiar herbal tea. She was used to this drink it tasted awful but helped her to regain her strength. Caroline took the tea early her whole body felt on fire. "Let's get today over with."

When Caroline entered the kitchen, Ayana had a spread of bread and porridge. It was not the most elegant table, but it will do. Caroline dug into her bowl, making sure to gather her energy.

The day continued as any other. Caroline has completed all of her assigned tasks for the day. We'll all but one. She could not bring herself to walk up the stairs to Klaus rooms. Her old room. The one place in this dreadful house where she felt at home had now become a horrible place. She overheard Mathew talking to the house hand that the men were going hunting so there was no worry for her to be in his chambers. After all it was her job. But after last night it just felt wrong. "Is it locked?" Caroline jumped. She turned around to find Rebecca standing behind her, looking between her and the door.

"Pardon me?" really, Caroline? That's all you could say. But the female Michaelson had caught her off guard.

"I asked if Nik's door was locked. You been standing here with your hand on the knob for some time?" Rebecca seamed innocent in her question, but Caroline could sense a deeper meaning to Rebecca's question. Such as if it's not locked, why will you not go in Caroline. Composing herself, Caroline transferred some magic to the knob locking the door. She then proceeded to make a show trying to open the door to no avail.

"Here, let me try." Rebecca gripped the knob, and Caroline was relieved that her spell held on, and the door would not open. Rebecca looked at the door confused. "I did not even know this door locked." both girls looked at each other and then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter. "This is probably for the best Nik's room is likely a mess. Come,

Mother is going to teach me to bake." Caroline allowed the girl to drag her away. Leaving the door and Klaus behind her, at least she wished.

Klaus

Klaus usually enjoyed hunting, although this trip comprised of three things he dreaded, which consisted of Elijah being perfect, Kol being annoying, and Michael existing. Today would have been perfect if he was alone. The woods are beautiful. The leaves just turning colors of gold, red and green. Oh, how he wished to paint this scene. His art was his Oasis.

He controlled the canvas the colors of the image. At least he did. Ever since he came back to this dreadful town, he has been unable to draw anything but her. Miss. Caroline Forbes, she haunted his dreams and invaded his thoughts. What was it about this witch that made him lose all sanity? She is a servant in his household. She lived here when he was a boy. He never noticed her in those early years. He only had eyes for Taita. But now he has seen the sun he cannot look away even if it burns his eyes.

"Move it, boy!" Klaus was so caught in his thoughts that he missed the butt of Mikael's sword connect with his head. The impact caused him to fall to the ground, warm liquid dripping from his head. The act made Klaus furious, but he kept it inside.

"Yes, father, I apologies father," he got up, ignoring Elijah's outstretched hand.

"You are no good, boy. Go home! NOW" Klaus was well acquainted with that voice. Without saying a word, he started sprinting home.

It took five miles, but Klaus managed to make it back to the house. He took the back entrance through the stables hoping no one saw him. But when Klaus entered the house, he was greeted by a scream. Klaus ran to the source of the sound, and he was not expecting the sight that greeted him. In the kitchen, there was Anya, Rebecca, and Caroline. All were covered in flower and giggling. It was the happiest Klaus has ever seen, Rebecca. But the happiness did not last when Caroline spotted him in the doorway. Her face went pale. He was covered in blood that was dripping from the gash on his head. "What happened to you?"

Caroline

He looked like death. He felt like death. She was in the kitchen trying to help make the bread when Rebecca thought it would be amusing to throw flower at her. Of course, Caroline had to retaliate, letting out a battle cry before lifting a handful at Rebecca. They were in the mist if their baking war when the scent of blood filled her nostrils. That was when she saw Klaus. "What happens to you?" The words came out in small breaths. Her eyes examining every inch of his person calculating the injuries.

"Do not worry, love. I am all right" his voice was curt like a wall of stone. But one slight touch and it would crumble to the ground. It broke her heart to see him this way almost as broken as she felt inside. No! Stop it! Caroline snaps out of it. He is your charge, and that is all!

Her thoughts often plagued her mind. She never had a peaceful moment where her insecurities did not whisper terrible things into her head. But rarely were they sane. Over the years, she has trained herself to resist the cruel words, but no longer could she fight. She forced her gaze to fall from his eyes, returning to her work. Her demeanor turned cold; everyone could feel it around her. It was as if the light went out, and the world went dark.

This is what happens to Caroline when she suppressed her joy. People say she has a light to her, a purity. They say it concerning her personality, but little do they know that her gifts brighten her aura. Caroline likes to think of her power as light itself, and if she did not have it, she would be just a regular dull girl, and no one would notice her existence.

"Ayna," she said, allowing the cold to drip into her voice. "Will you please bandage Niklaus's head" Her friend nodded to her and escorted Klaus to her infirmly. Caroline could feel him trying to meet her eyes, but she remained fixated on the bowl.

Caroline has successfully avoided Nicklaus Mikealson for a week. She would time her day, so their paths did not cross. It was better, it was easier. She spent her days with the youngest Mikealson, Henrick.

The little ten-year-old boy was a bigger chatterbox than she was. He made her smile with his childhood antics and stories about his short life. Whenever Caroline was around him, she felt the power of his soul. It was so strong and focused for someone so young.

He could hold a conversation with anyone, but Caroline enjoyed to just hearing him talk. He told stories of the old world. Caroline has never been to such places. She could not imagine tall buildings made of stone. Villages that cover the land from sea to sea. That so many people have no knowledge that her land exists. A guilty part of her hopes it stays that way. Her own slice of heaven.

"and there are soooooo many people. It smells so bad; I did not even know that people did not have to smell like that." Henrick was going off on another one of his tails. He took a deep breath to emulate his gratefulness for fresh air.

"So, you are happy to be back? I know you most likely do not remember your life here." Caroline loved to ask the young boy questions. For so long, she was the youngest. She missed hearing the world of the youth when reality had yet to settle in.

"I miss my friends, but I have made new ones." Henrick sent her a goofy grin. "I know magic exists everywhere mother tells me this, but I feel it here, I feel at home." The wise words from such a young child still knocked Caroline off her senses sometimes. She understood exactly what he was saying. Although she has not been far, she could feel the power in this area.

"I holy agree with you. Now would you like to join me to collect firewood?" The youngest mikealson looked up at her with glee.

"You want MY help!" Caroline chuckled at his joy.

"There is no one I would rather be with" she gives the boy a sideways embrace ruffling is a hair.

"Now come along. We need to be back before dark."

The woods are beautiful during this time the year. The leaves have fallen, leaving the trees bare. It was still tolerable to be outside, but a subtle nip in the wind would make your hair stand on end. Many disliked the cold, for it provided no crops and meant the end of the hunt but not Caroline. She welcomed the change. She marveled at the beauty of nature with Henrik at her side. Although they just entered the forest, Henrick already snatched up over a dozen of twigs into his arms. Taking her eyes off the view, she turned to the boy and giggled.

"Henrick, you cannot just choose any twig." Seeing that the boy did not understand, she knelt down to his level. "here, let me show you what I mean." She gently picked one the sticks and held it out onto her palms. "if you look, you can see that this is damp from the rain, correct?" Henrick nodded. "I'm going to show you a trick, but it's a secret. You have to promise not to tell." The youngest Mikealson was now eagerly nodding his head anticipation, nipping at his heels. Caroline smiled at the boy; she had no idea what the Mikealson men brought out of her. But she trusted him. Taking the twig in her hand, Caroline began to hum.

It was never necessary for her to make any noise, but she felt like the sound connected her to the magic and calmed her. When she was little, her mother told her that all things in the world carry its own vibration, and if you are entuned with yourself and nature, you can tap into that vibration and witch or not you can harness that power. The pitch Caroline healed the vibration of the water. In her head, she simply repeated the words, separate, separate, separate.

Henrick watched in aww as small water droplets floated into the air forming a bubble in the air. The feeling was exhilarating. Caroline felt like she was floating, so she continued her pitch and allowed her eyes to clothes reveling in the power. "Caroline, look!" she snapped her eyes opened to a beautiful sight. The twig in her hand was now dry, but she was now draining the water from all the branches. The forest was in a state of floating rain, reflecting the light of the full moon.


End file.
